Eternity
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: Wufei loves Trowa but Trowa is so involved in work. What will it take for Wufei to learn that Trowa loves him?SONGFIC!
1. Prologue

(This is the prologue to my song fic in total dedication to my favorite songs. I have decided to make my own song fic because the last one I read was totally pathetic… Hope mine doesn't turn out that bad. Remember to give me love or hate after each chapter AKA review!)

His arms were wrapped around his body and the memories were far too much. He could remember all the many things that had happened between them and now it was all gone. He was gone and he wasn't ever going to come back.

It was a pointless fight and it felt like everything was gone now. Wufei had walked out and it didn't look like he was ever going to come back. It seemed like the end of their long relationship.

Trowa's arms came up and wrapped themselves tighter around his knees as he leaned his head on them and let out a light sob.

"What am I doing?" He snorted out, "He's not worth it. He left me." He knew that he was wrong but he wouldn't admit it, "It was his own fault, he knew I had work to do and he wouldn't leave me to it."

Another muffled sob came out and he leaned his head back down. He did miss him and he was worth it. He was worth so much, everything.

-+-+-+-+

"Trowa! You never stop!" Wufei screamed at his lover, "You're work is more important then me! You say that I am always distracting you? Well then maybe take a break and come to me! But you won't do that! You're work is far too important for that! So I guess I left you with the decision long enough… I am leaving… I won't be coming back. You know how I felt about you but when it comes down to it Trowa, I was wrong about how you felt about me, I was wrong that you felt for me."

With that, Wufei grabbed his keys and jacket and stormed out of the house leaving Trowa standing there alone.

He wasn't sure what to make of it at first but now he was sure, Wufei wasn't coming back.

-+-+-+-+

It had been three days now and Trowa was sure Wufei was gone for good. He hadn't been able to sleep or eat and it was starting to take effect on his appearance. His work had grown worried because he never missed a day, not even when he was sick but he hadn't been in since that fight. His friends had come, even his sister, but he hadn't answered the door or seen them, they must've known what had happened though, they were Wufei's friends too.

He bit his bottom lip and whispered out the name of his love. He missed him so much and the name stung his tongue as he said it. It was painful enough to think about him but to actually speak his name was hell. He wanted him back but he knew if Wufei didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

(This was based off the song Being You Walls by Armour For Sleep, check it out, it's amazing but everything they do is.)

From The Author!

If you have read my old stories, I sometimes offer prizes by naming a quote or a lyric and here is one for you. The next chapter will be dedicated to the first person to answer this question correctly and they always will receive Trowa's Tear Stained Handkerchief.

Question: What is the name the artist and title of the song that the lyric "I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend" is from?


	2. Chapter 1

Wufei's hands slammed on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that it was over; he couldn't believe that it ended like this. Years ago they were always together, their love was so strong but now it felt like there was no love. Seven years they had been together and now it was all over.

-+-+-+-+

"Look up at the stars," Trowa said with one arm around the neck of his love's, "They are almost as beautiful as you."

Wufei inverted his eyes from Trowa's crystal beauty and stared into the air. The sky was beautiful; it was amazing. This had been a good idea. Taking off from school, leaving the entire world behind and finding a place of isolation to sit back and just be with each other.

"Trowa?" Wufei said looking back at the man of true beauty in his eyes.

The brown-haired wonder turned and met eyes with his boyfriend, "Yes?"

"Is this for real?"

Trowa smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead before pointing up at the sky, "Do you see that star right there?" He said pointing at the brightest one.

"Yeah, why?" Wufei said pulling himself even closer to the other.

"That star is going to symbolize our love, nothing will destroy it. It will symbolize our love, everlasting, nothing will ever destroy our love," he said turning and kissing the other's forehead again.

"I love you Trowa Barton."

"I love you too Chang Wufei," Trowa said before their lips met in a passionate lip lock.

-+-+-+-+

Nothing then would drive them apart. They had faced so much then. They fought for their love saying that it was not just a high school romance, they made it through high school, through college and almost through the world.

"Fuck Trowa! Why did you do this!" Wufei said as he spun to the side of the road, "We could have worked this out if you would have just talked to me! But you couldn't do that, could you?"

He took the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. He paced back and forth for a moment kicking up the dust, "What's even worse is that I still love you! I should hate you but I don't!"

He leaned onto the hood of the car and looked into the sky. Every star was shining so bright except…

His eyes fired through the sky looking for his star, the one that symbolized their love but when he found it tears fell from his eyes. It was so dull. The shine that had attracted them to it six years ago now looked like it had disappeared; maybe the love was gone.

Wiping away the tears, he returned to the car and slammed the wheel again, "Goodbye Trowa, I guess it wasn't meant to be…" He said before putting the keys in the ignition and driving off.

(This is based off of Pink's Who Knew. Everyone has probably heard it but it's still a great song.)

From the Author!

Answer from prologue – Pink's Who Knew

So the winner from the prologue is Yuki Shinomori and this is dedicated to you with my love.

Hands over the Handkerchief reluctantly

I guess that is yours now….

Ok so round two, you know how it works. The prize is having chapter two dedicated to you and Wufei's Dusty Jeans.

Question- What is the name the artist and song name that the lyric "I try to get it out but all I here from you is lies" is from?


	3. Chapter 2

Nothing had changed. A week had passed, Trowa was still suffering from the lack of sleep and not eating and Wufei was pissed off and still blaming the whole thing on Trowa. It was not looking like the fight between them was going to blow over anytime soon if at all.

It was about noon when Wufei got a known on the motel's door. He had decided to stay in a motel instead of with a friend when he was looking for a new place, he figured he would rather put out some money then irritate any of his friends with his constant nagging about Trowa.

He walked over to the door and opened it with a friendly smile to see Catherine, Trowa's sister, standing there. The smile slowly slipped off his face as he stared at her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" She said with a smile that was obliviously fake.

"Depends… are you going to yell at me again?"

Two days ago Catherine had shown up on his doorstep and screamed at his as soon as he had opened the door. It had been quite unpleasant for him, even a little frightening.

"No," she said letting the smile slide off her face as it dropped, "I must apologize for that but I am just here to talk."

Wufei stepped to the side, "Then I suppose you are welcome."

She lead the way into the room with Wufei fallowing and sat on the bed, "I have come to talk about Trowa."

Wufei stood up and walked over to the desk where he turned on a electric kettle, "You are more then free to leave."

"Wufei! He looks terrible! He's lost so much weight and it looks like he hasn't slept in days… I know he hasn't been going to work or leaving the house… He hasn't even changed his clothes for a while and he doesn't smell that pleasant," she said looking at the man in front of herself, "He needs you, you were his passion to live."

Wufei sat in the chair at the desk and placed tea bags in two styrofoam cups as he waited for the water to boil, "Well, when I was with him, it seemed that his passion for life was work… he never spent anytime with me, it was like he didn't love me anymore and I still don't think he does. He could have called, he could of shown up on my doorstep but he didn't, he doesn't love me, he just feels lonely. Tell him to grow up and move on."

Catherine stared at the other for a moment, "You can't really mean that, can you?"

"I do…" he said as he poured the water into the cups and brought one over to Catherine, "He doesn't love anyone but himself."

Catherine stared at him for a moment before her hand rose and collided with Wufei's cheek causing him to drop the tea to the floor, "What is your problem!" She screamed at him, "Are you stupid or are you just trying to act like a fucking child?"

Wufei's hand rose to his cheek and his fingertips explored it, "You just slapped me…"

"I did and I'll do it again!" Catherine shouted jumping upright and raising her hand threateningly, "You are an idiot and it seems like someone had to try to knock some sense into you! Trowa works so hard because he makes the money for your mortgage! He pays for your dreams! He knows that alone you couldn't get the money from you karate school! He works so you can have a comfy life doing what you love! He does it because he loves you!"

Wufei stared at he for a moment unsure of what he should think. He was still stunned from her slapping him and it was true that alone he couldn't make enough for the house, maybe she was right.

Catherine's hand suddenly collided again with Wufei's cheek, "That is for pissing me off!" she screamed before she stormed out of the motel.

(This was based off of Failure's Not Flattering by New Found Glory.)

From The Author!

Answer from chapter 1 – All Downhill From Here by New Found Glory

The winner from the last chapter was jennamarie and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Hands over the pants of Wufei with tears in his eyes.

And they touched Wufei's crotch! ;.;

Ok so this round you can win chapter four dedication to you, two broke cups, two used tea bags and a patch of tea soaked carpet from a motel! Damn that sounds like a cool prize!

Question: What is the name of the artist and the title of the song that the lyric "She's so fucking cute, I wish that she was mine, she's so fucking cute I wanna lose my mind" is from?


End file.
